


call me daddy: belch

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Other, Reader-Insert, ambiguously gendered reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: Belch: likes being called daddy because he wants to take care of your ass





	call me daddy: belch

You sighed, settling deeper into Belch’s arms, tilting your head up to kiss his chin. He was holding you, reclined on the couch in your front room. Your parents were gone for a few hours, and you were glad to have some time with just him and you, no one else.

 

It wasn’t that you didn’t like the other boys — you loved them a lot. It was just that Belch was really nice, one on one. And since he was the only one with a car, you never seemed to get him alone.

 

The TV was on quietly in the background as he ran a big hand through your hair. You sighed, then turned around to face him.

 

“I love this,” you said.

 

“Hm?” He stroked the side of your face, looking at you with so much love that your face heated up.

 

“I love just being alone with you,” you replied.

 

“I know. Doesn’t happen enough.” Then he paused, brushing this thumb over your lips. “What do you think we should do with our time, _baby_?”

 

A little chill of anticipation ran down your spine. He called you baby all the time, but the way he said it now told you what he wanted from you.

 

“I don’t know, daddy,” you said. “What do you want to do?”

 

He kissed you gently.

 

“Wanna make you feel good, baby. That sound good?”

 

You nodded, and he kissed you again, sliding his tongue into your mouth just the tiniest bit. You opened your mouth wider to let him in fully, and he followed your lead, licking at your tongue, at your lips.

 

“Wanna take this to your bed, baby. Make this real good for you, okay?”

 

You nodded and he picked you up, easily carrying you to your room. You giggled, cuddling into his chest. He made you feel so loved and protected when he did things like this.

 

He set you carefully on your bed, then took off his shirt. He came to kneel on the floor in front of you, in between your legs.

 

You reached out, placing a hand on either shoulder, tracing your fingernails down. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before pulling your shirt up over your head.

 

In a minute, neither of you were wearing any clothes, a condom rolled on his dick. You straddled his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

 

“You ready, baby?”

 

“Yeah, daddy. I want you inside me,” you said.

 

He lined his cock up with your hole and slowly pushed in. You took a deep breath and a few moments to adjust. God bless him, he was so big.

 

“You tell me when you’re ready, baby.”

 

You took another big breath, and started moving, slowly riding him, your forehead pressed to his.

 

He groaned.

 

“How’s that feel? You feel good?”

 

“Uh huh,” you said.

 

Then you kissed him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip just a little.

 

He chuckled. “You want something, baby? Tell daddy what you want.”

 

“Just — daddy, just a little bit harder,” you said. “Okay?”

 

“Harder?”

 

He grabbed you, lifting you by your ass until you were almost off his cock. Then he slammed you back down again. You let out a long moan.

 

“Like that, baby?”

 

You nodded, unable to speak for a second. You swallowed, hard.

 

“Like that, daddy. Do it again?”

 

He did, slamming you down on his cock again and again until you were almost screaming.

 

“You like that, baby? You like daddy fucking you?”

 

“God, yes, daddy, I love it, please, oh _god_ , please —”

 

He put his hand on you, slowly stroking. So slow it was maddening. You needed so much more.

 

“ _Daddy_ — daddy, faster?”

 

“What’s the magic word, baby?”

 

You bit your lip.

 

“Please? Please — oh god, _please_ go faster.”

 

He grinned at you, then did it, stroking you hard and fast and fucking up into you to match his hand’s pace.

 

“If you wanna come, do it, baby,” he said in your ear.

 

You did, so hard you couldn’t breathe, chanting, “daddy, daddy, oh _fuck_ , daddy!”

 

He pulled out of you, and you tried to pull him back, knowing he hadn’t come yet.

 

“Uh uh,” he said. “I want your mouth on me, baby.”

 

You laid back on the bed and he kneeled over you, pulling the condom off and throwing it in the trash beside his bed, his cock hanging in front of your face. You were tired already, but you wanted this almost more than you’d wanted him inside you.

 

You opened your mouth, and he pushed his cock inside, slowly sliding it over your tongue. You pressed your tongue along the bottom of the shaft, and as he pulled back out again, you licked at the slit. He groaned, pushing your hair out of your face with one hand as he held his cock in the other.

 

“I wanna fuck your face just a bit, baby, okay?”

 

You nodded wordlessly.

 

“Okay, baby. Put your hand up if you want to stop, okay?”

 

“Okay, daddy,” you whispered, your lips brushing the head of his cock.

 

He slid his cock back inside your mouth, bumping the head against the roof of your mouth as it slowly pushed past the soft palate and breached your gag reflex. You willed yourself not to choke, but still did a bit. You didn’t put your hand up, though, so he started fucking your throat.

 

“You’re so good for daddy,” he groaned.

 

It wasn’t long before he came in your mouth, and you swallowed, just like you had every other time. He moved back, pulling you up to sit up for just a second.

 

He looked you over, then said, “You good, baby?”

 

“Yeah. I feel good, daddy.”

 

“Good,” he said, then he kissed you, soft, no tongue or teeth. “I like making you feel good.”

 

“Well, you do a good job,” you said, snuggling into his chest.

 

“Let’s lay down, okay, baby?”

 

“Okay.”

 

He laid you down on your bed, arranging the pillows and blankets better around you.

 

You yawned.

 

“Someone’s sleepy,” he said, smiling.

 

“Yeah, daddy,” you said, settling deeper into the mattress with a sigh. “’Cause you fucked me so good.”

 

He blushed, then pulled the blanket higher up on your body, covering your bare chest. Then he kissed you on the side of the head, smoothing your hair down where it was ruffled up in the back.

 

“I’m glad you had fun, baby. Get some sleep, now.”

 

You pouted. “Not without you.”

 

“Course not. I’ll be right here.”

 

He laid down on top of the covers beside you, and you knew that when you woke up, he wouldn’t be there, but it would be all right. He couldn’t always stay, but he tried, and that’s what mattered to you.

 

You slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him in close, breathing him in, grateful that you had him, and that sometimes, you had him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
